Little Green Secret
by Pebblesisohsosexy
Summary: Alexandria "Alex" McKnight is Conner McKnight's twin sister. She became the green ranger and now, they've been sucked into the RPM world with the rest of their team. Swearing. Summary sucks, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Alexandria "Alex" McKnight woke up in a strange place. "This isn't my fucking bedroom," she swore "The fuck. If Conner played a prank on me I swear to fucking god I'm gonna beat his goddamn ass." Pulling herself up slowly, she looked around cautiously and saw her twin brother. Crawling over to him, she gave him a good back hand which resulted in a large "OW!" and another slap. "Con, we aren't in Reefside anymore" Alex hissed. She spotted Kira and shook the Yellow Dino Ranger up. She kicked Ethan and Dr. Oliver also. There was a slam of a metal door and a scream. "Who are you?" a girl's voice snapped. "I'm Alex and I don't know why we're here. Uhhh question, where the fuck are we?" Footsteps sounded behind the chick and soon, a large dude with eyes that glared into your soul stomped next to her. "You're in Corinth in the Ranger's Garage" "Wha- RANGERS?" "Yeah, how'd you get in?" Conner stepped up now, taking in his leader roles. "We," he gestured to the team "are the Dino Thunder Rangers, I'm Conner, Red. That's Kira, yellow. Ethan, blue. Alex, green. Dr. Oliver, black. We lived in Reefside but now we're here" The dude leaned over to the girl and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and spoke, "Let's get you to Dr. K"

* * *

AN

I know it's bad but I just need to get the general info out of the way then it'll get better.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex's POV

I didn't trust them as we walked downstairs. More people, fucking fantastic. "Dr. K, these people we're found upstairs. They claim to be the Dino Thunder rang-" The small girl, Dr. K, rushed over. "I've been expecting your arrival. Your villain, Mesagog, has transferred dimensions into our world. Our rangers can only fight Venjix now so I transferred you here. It seems two Rangers are missing. Well, we can make do. I must be getting back to my lab but the Rangers here can help you." she rushed away and I shook my head. Everyone was fucking crazy here. "Well, I'm Scott. I'm Red and this is my team." Afro dude spoke first and then they went in order "Flynn McAllister. Blue," "Ziggy, single, green" "Dillon, black" "Summer, yellow" "Gem and Gemma, Gold and Silver" "and I'm Tenaya, white" Pretty big ass team. Conner stepped forward "Conner McKnight, red." Kira next "Kira Ford, yellow" Then "Ethan James, blue." Dr. O "Dr. Tommy Oliver, black" Great me "Alexandria, call me Alex McKnight, green." Scott hesitated "Pick someone and we'll show you around." Gem and Gemma followed Dr. K, Ethan went with Tenaya, Kira went with Summer, Conner followed Dillon, and Dr. O was with Scott. There was no way in Jesus' ass was I going with Ziggy. "Aye, Lassie. You can com' with me," a Scottish accent said. I looked up and saw Flynn. "Sure, I guess." I followed hi m to a big blue Hummer. "Oh that's a sweet ride." I breathed. "Isn't she? I'm having some complications with her engine right now. Do you know anything about cars?" He asked. "Do I know anything about cars? I grew up around them!" I moved in front of her hood and leaned over the engine. (A.N. I know nothing about cars so I'm going to make something up lol) "The screws loose in the valve. Twist it a quarter of an inch and replace the pin next time," I said, twisting and turning some things "Try it." He climbed in and stepped on the pedal. It made a nice roaring sound and he lit up. "You're brilliant!"


	3. Injuries

I was ready to spar Little Miss Yellow. Summer pissed me off already. Acting all perfect and shit. We got in the circle the cars made and shifted into defensive crouches. I calculated what to do and waited till she struck. Her leg came towards me but I easily back-flipped. "15 years of gymnastics," I smirked. I sprinted forward, cartwheeled of the ground, did a quick round- off and somersaulted over her head. "16 years of karate," I sneered and slammed onto the ground, bringing my foot up to her stomach. She caught and flipped me. I landed on my back and the air was knocked out of me. "Doesn't seem to be helping you now" Summer snarled.

I backpedaled and landed in a spider like formation. What I didn't expect was a foot to my face. I slammed down clutching my nose. Hatred bubbled up and I dragged myself up. "Oh shit!" Kira muttered to Conner. I flipped in front of her and decked her straight there. Wiping some blood from my face, I got distracted and she swung her foot into my knees, making me fall again. I hit my head and let out a hiss. She jammed her arm into my throat. "I win," she whispered before getting up and leaving the room. I pulled myself up and bent over, spitting some blood out. "Summer has never done something like that. Dillon, go talk to her" Scott ordered.

I felt someone pick me up and put me on a couch. It was pretty fuzzy. I heard Dr. O mutter some things and Conner ask what was wrong with me. "Alex hit her head pretty hard. No concussion yet noticed but she seems to be in a lot of pain," Dr. O informed them. "Hey bro" I whimpered. He took my hand as they rearranged my nose. "Alex, you've never been hurt this bad. Were you distracted?" Kira asked. "It's this... new surrounding. I feel like I can't trust anyone like I'm the outcast. Like, as if I have something to prove." Flynn bent down and handed me an ice pack "We all make mistakes here. You're no different. I don't know why Summer snapped on you like that but she will learn her place and that she can't hurt people that bad." I nodded and relaxed.


End file.
